Blackwargreymon
Nombre: ''' BlackWarGreymon (X) '''Origin: Digimon Gender: Male Age: Unkwon Classification: Dragon Man Digimon/Dark Counterpart to WarGreymon, Mega level Threat level: Nova | Quasar Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Hacking, Flight, Atmospheric Energy Manipulation, Can absorb data to become stronger, Can create tornadoes by spinning quickly, Aura, Forcefield Creation, Can eventually cross dimensions because his existence causes the world to be out of balance, weakening the dimensional barriers, Durability Negation, Statistics Amplification, Self Information Manipulation and Reactive Evolution via Overwrite, Resistance to Fire Manipulation and Absolute Zero (Should share resistances with WarGreymon), Empathic Manipulation (Via Dark Gaia Force), Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Digimon attacks are able to interact with each others' Digicores, which constitute a Digimon's mind and soul. Hence, all Digimon are able to manipulate, attack, and destroy the minds and souls of others), Resistance to Soul Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (The bodies of Digimon shield their Digicores from the attacks of other Digimon, which in turn protect their minds and souls from external interference). Physica[https://topstrongest.fandom.com/wiki/Physical_strength l Strength]:''' Continent level (Same to Wargreymon)' 'Attack Potency: Planet level+ (' likely higher (immensely superior to Devimon, who is capable of splitting an island, should be also stronger than Rosemon who matched Imperialdramon Fighter Mode's Giga Death, which can destroy planets from an attack) '''Large Planet level + (' superior to metalgreymon that can block black holes )| Small Star level + (stronger than metaletemon that absorbs a black hole)| Large Star Level (Higher to Darksuperstarmon,that attacks with the power of a supernova) | At least Galaxy level 'with x antibody (Far stronger than before). Can Bypass Physical Defenses with Brave Tornado. 'Speed: ' Sub-Relativistic (Mach 26822 s'uperior to DNA perfect digimon')' Relativistic (faster than rapidmon that moves close to the speed of light) Relativistic + (0.71c, '''can dodge laser beam at close range) | '''FTL combat speed (Kept up with Ultimate level Digimon) | FTL + (Far faster than befor) Durability :Planet level + | Large Planet level + to Small star level + ''' | Large Star level | At least '''Galaxy level Stamina: Very High (Can for several days seemingly non-stop destroying Holy Stones) Range: Planetary Standard Equipment: Is covered in armor made out of Chrome Digizoid (an incredibly hard metal). Also has the brave shield and his Dramon Destroyers Intelligence: Master of combat, and has done battle with countless powerful foes Weaknesses: If he is too damaged, he will revert to his control spiral form Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. * Dark Gaia Force: Collects negative energy from the world around him and shapes it into a massive sphere of darkness, which he hurls at his opponent. * Dragon Crusher (Dramon Killer): Uses the Dramon Destroyers to slash at enemies. Especially effective against Dramon group Digimon. * Black Tornado: He spins very fast, forming a whirlwind, which can rip and tear his opponent apart. This attack bypasses physical defenses. * Ultra Tornado (Black Storm Tornado): He spins very fast, forming a whirlwind and sends two smaller ones outward. * War Blaster: Charges his arms and then shoots green projectiles outward. * Acceleration Boost: Doubles the power of his next attack Category:Digimon Category:Character Category:Animanga Category:Male Category:Weapons user Category:Dark attribute Category:Flying Category:Good Category:Protagonist Category:Antagonist